


Tame the Mane

by Prototype (buttelf)



Category: Game Grumps, egobang - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, I promise, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Praise Kink, Pretty please, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Talk, Shower Sex, So here's this, Talking, but i didnt wanna put them in the tags, can i just start off by saying that this is incredibly gay, from writing attention to detail, i wanted to take a super break, i would suggest you do it at night for the Full Effect, joking, just... read this, or else that would RUIN IT, there are other surprises in here, this is super hot, well mostly just shower play i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttelf/pseuds/Prototype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long photoshoot for Under the Covers, Dan is ready to return home to his long-time boyfriend - and best friend - Arin. He doesn't expect anything more than Arin's patient smile, his loving embrace and his charming laugh. Poor Dan has no idea what Arin has in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tame the Mane

 

_"Okay, that's all we've got, everybody,"_ came the director's confident voice, out of Dan's view but he obeyed it. He stood up and shook himself loose of the positions he was stuck in.

Dan was excited to see how the photos turned out, he was never quite sure what his expressions looked like until they were staring back at him. They were always sexier in his head, that was for sure.

He ran a hand through his straightened hair. It had to be brushed beforehand, so Dan's fingers were actually able to slide through his own locks without having them get caught in excessive amounts of knots and tangles.

This proved to be useful when he had to sweep the stray hairs out of his face _constantly_. His hair was still slightly wavy, even when straightened, but it didn't curl and cling around itself anymore. Consequently, individual strands fell from their place on his head and into his face.

Despite having long hair and how he should be used to this feeling, it still tickled him when one or two strands brushed against his cheeks or his lips. He had to scratch at his face and run his teeth along his lips to soothe the dance of the tips of hair against his skin.

"Hey, grab your shit so we can go," a huskier voice demanded. Brian stood in the doorway of the photo studio, a small gym bag full of his Ninja Brian outfit and some accessories for the photoshoot slung over his shoulder. Dan nodded and headed towards a change room, sliding off his Sexbang outfit one shoulder at a time.

The moment he stepped back into comfortable clothes, he returned to Brian's side and shoved his costume in his friend's gym bag as well. Brian glanced at the Sexbang costume and then he looked at Dan as if to say _you're lucky we're friends_ , to which Dan gave a cheeky smile.

Brian eyed Dan up and down until he finally turned to walk out the door, thanking the crew that helped them out with the pictures. Dan gave his thanks as well, and the two of them left. Dan ran to catch up with Brian after he was caught up in his goodbyes.

"What were you looking at me for?" Dan asked, glancing to the side to try and read his friend's expression... Which proved to be useless, because after years of forcing himself to stay expressionless for NSP videos, that skill seemed to carry into his real life. It wasn't like Brian was going to just give it away anyways, Dan supposed.

"I dunno. Just never really realized that you look good in black," Brian commented. Well. Apparently he _would_ give it up, and he definitely did not disappoint.

Dan looked down at his shirt and pulled on the hems to look at the graphic better. Ah, that's right, he was wearing his favourite Rush t-shirt. Black with gray and red text, combining as one to make one of the most badass shirts Dan's ever owned. He thought he looked pretty good in it as well, but that didn't invalidate the compliment Brian offered him.

"You think so?" Dan asked. He wanted to really make sure that Brian was being sincere and not just trying to pull one of his elaborate pranks on the taller man.

However, Brian wasn't showing any signs of taking it back, and looked Dan straight in the eyes as they approached Brian's car.

"Yeah, man," he said calmly, "you look good in red, as well."

On the inside, Dan was doing happy little flips at Brian's words, releasing that feeling in the form of a bright smile and a shake of excited hands.

"Thanks, man!" He exclaimed.

Brian chuckled and responded with a quiet "yeah."

Their car ride home was unusually quiet, but the presence of silence wasn't unwelcome. The two men spent most of their riding time listening to tunes together, Dan humming along and Brian naturally taking his part as a musician by keeping rhythm with the drums and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, playing along with the guitar when he could.

It was another ten minutes or so before Brian dropped Dan off at Arin's place, where Dan took their bag of clothes from the car and Brian headed home himself. Dan waved to him as he turned around and drove off, then climbed the stairs to Arin's front door and let himself in.

"Hey, Arin?" Dan called into the house. There was no response, but Dan could hear music playing from the kitchen where the scent of food cooking assailed him. He hummed a delighted _mmmm_... when he smelled the food, he always loved Arin's cooking. Gliding into the kitchen after taking his shoes off, he was greeted by the sight of Arin with his back turned to him, standing over a hot pot of... Something. On another burner, there was a pan that had little masses that looked like pirogues sizzling in the middle.

Dan approached Arin from behind and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, pressing a gentle kiss to Arin's shoulder. In a singsong-y voice, he spoke a kind greeting to his best friend. "Hello, my love."

Arin didn't jump or make any loud noises, but Dan could tell by the way that his body tensed that he wasn't expecting visitors. "Dan? Why are you here?"

Dan rested his chin on Arin's shoulder and laughed gently. "Well, jeez. I dunno, I figured it would be a _good_ thing to see my boyfriend. But if you don't want me..." He began sliding his arms away from Arin's body as he took a step backwards.

Forcibly, and without the intention of letting him go, Arin grasped Dan's wrists while he still could and turned around in his half-embrace.

He tugged on Dan's arm, not enough to hurt him, but definitely enough to get him to come closer. As Dan complied, Arin put a hand on the back of his boyfriend's neck to pull him down to his level for a sweet kiss.

Their lips melded together in a blend of perfect softness, causing both of their hearts to melt more as the kiss went on. There were times when Dan wished that their kisses would last forever. This was _definitely_ one of those times. Not that he didn't want the other ones to last, but there was an emotion so specific behind these kisses... Dan wanted to bathe in the feeling forever. Maybe it was how natural their kisses had become. They were showing their love for each other because they _wanted_ to, and expressing it through kissing just said so much more than words could. They were kissing because _they_ thought it was right to, not because people expected them to as a result of them being in a relationship.

But here, now, with Arin in his arms and Arin on his lips, Dan couldn't _possibly_ keep his mind glued on thoughts such as those. Their kiss deepened and Dan pulled Arin closer, but before he could make the move to break open Arin's lips with his tongue, there was sputtering and popping coming from the pan beside them.

Arin immediately broke away from Dan with a disappointed hum and a "shit" mumbled to no one but himself. A chastise for becoming distracted.

Dan giggled and resumed his rightful position wrapped around Arin's body, pressing sweet smooches to the younger man's soft neck and shoulders.

"Your hair feels so much different on my skin when it's straightened, dude," Arin said in almost a whisper.

"Are you complaining?" Dan asked. Though he already knew the answer, it didn't hurt to tease.

"Absolutely not."

A contented hum rumbled in Dan's throat and buzzed through Arin's body where the two were connected. Arin was trying to concentrate, he really was, but Dan was definitely making it hard for him. In every sense of the word, if he kept this up.

Arin had safely shut off the stove and set the food to the side to cool off, moving back towards the larger pot. Dan followed him, still hooked around from the back, and he looked down to take a peek at the contents of the pot. It turned out to contain a decently large volume of stew, something Dan hadn't considered to be on Arin's menu. However, it looked and smelled _amazing_.

Dan didn't resume teasing the life out of his boyfriend, no - he decided to let him concentrate, so Dan rested his chin on the younger man's shoulder and watched him while he added ingredients and spices. As Arin moved, Dan could feel his boyfriend's muscles flexing and shifting underneath his own chin. Every so often, Arin curled his arm back to pat Dan on the side of the face, earning a happy noise from the man. He curled his arms around Arin's torso and squeezed slightly tighter for a moment when he felt the acknowledgment.

"Dinner's ready, babe," Arin patted the arms wrapped around his body. Dan's skin was much cooler than his own, which would prove to be evident, given that Arin was holding his own hands over the heat of the pot for extended periods of time.

"It looks delicious," Dan commented. Arin thanked him and searched the fridge for something, so Dan finally unraveled himself from his other half and grabbed bowls for the two of them. As he began walking out to the dining room, Arin called to him.

"Dan, hold on, I already set the table," he said. Dan turned around before he even left the kitchen and placed the bowls back in the cupboard, then stood by the counter and rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Um," he started, "so do you need me to do anything?" He asked patiently, offering a hand to carry out the hot pot of stew to the table.

"Nope," he said. To prove his point, Arin dished out some of the stew into two bowls and placed spoons into them both. He looked at Dan with a smile, but something was off about it, Dan just knew it.

"How about drinks then?" Dan tried.

"Taken care of," he shrugged.

Dan's feelings were becoming comparative of an eye-twitch. That is to say, an issue existed, it was there, but it wasn't that big of a deal and not that noticeable. But it was definitely _there_.

He laughed at Dan's expression of frustration and Arin picked up the two hot bowls of stew to carry out to the table. Dan rushed over behind him, waiting for him to get out of his way so he could sit down.

However, his barely-existent  annoyance with his boyfriend completely melted away as his eyes rested upon the sleek setup of the kitchen table. There we no lights on - the setting sun coming through the windows gave the room a warm, orange glow, which reflected off of the shiny silverware that dipped beneath the surface of the bowls. There were three lit, elegant candles sitting in holders at the centre of the setting, the flames wavering slightly with the wind currents moving past them.

There were fancy wine glasses sitting in front of the bowls of food, one filled with sparkling water for Dan, the other filled with sweet lemonade with two small ice cubes bumping around for Arin. In front of the candles, there was even a small weave-style basket filled with warm, fancy French bread and several saltine crackers for the stew.

All of this overtop a classy white tablecloth and dark leather placemats, even with napkins on top of them, folded into triangles.

Dan was absolutely _speechless_. He managed a weak, "What... What is all of _this for? "_ his mind reeled at the speed of light trying to find an explanation. Was it Arin's birthday? No, it was almost summer. Who makes birthday dinner for _themselves_ , also? Was it Dan's birthday? No. Really no. Their anniversary? Nope, that was two months ago, Dan remembered, because they went to a comedy club and then had _wild_ sex afterwards.

Um, well.

Then what the hell was going on?

Arin looked a bit sheepish and he rubbed a hand to the back of his own neck, not looking Dan immediately in the eyes. Once he gathered the words to say what was on his mind, he brought his gaze back up to his boyfriend, whose face was painted with shock and surprise.

"I..." Arin thought aloud. How to phrase this without it being too strange, hmm... "I know you've been working hard," he continued patiently, "I'm so proud of you, everything you've done. I thought you deserved a break."

Dan's eyes stung with emotion and he found that he was subconsciously cupping his hands over his mouth. He was looking Arin directly into his eyes, but the younger man's expression was blurred behind his own welling tears.

"A-Arin, I... I..." Dan couldn't make himself continue. He was on the verge of crying, but he knew he shouldn't have been. He wasn't usually like this. Sure, of course he appreciated it more than Arin could ever know, but Dan didn't think it was so eventful of an occasion that he needed to _cry_ about it. It had been a long day of planning, writing, and taking more pictures than he would ever use. He was completely exhausted, which probably made up a good deal of his uncontrollable emotions.

But even in Dan's jumbled thoughts, Arin seemed to understand. That's what Dan has always loved about him, among so much more.

"Don't worry, Dan," he whispered, "I know."

"Arin..." Dan said quietly, moving towards his boyfriend with heavy steps. One, two, three, and Dan fell into Arin with a crushing hug. The two shared fits of sputtery laughter and Dan curled his hand into Arin's hair as he stared at the space in front of him, letting his mind process his entire situation.

"One YouTube comment," Dan's voice was breaking between silence and speech, and Arin had to lean back face-to-face with Dan to hear him.

"What?" Arin asked.

Dan repeated himself after clearing his throat. "One YouTube comment... The reason I'm here, the reason Ninja Sex Party is successful, the reason I'm happy, the reason you're here with me... One YouTube comment," his voice trailed off into a mumble which caused teardrops to slide down his face.

Arin smiled at the memory; he wasn't even sure if he expected Dan and Brian to respond after telling them that they were free to stay with Arin in Glendale, if ever they were down there. Arin had never thought about how his life may have been different had he not sent that message. He wouldn't have met Dan, of course. Or Brian. The Grump family would have remained the same it's always been. Him and Jon, chugging away at episodes for several hundred thousand people to watch. Barry, Ross and Suzy would be there as well, helping out when they could. Now, with Jon's leaving, Dan replaced him. And Dan brought all of the happiness, gratefulness, genuine love and nervousness that Arin never could have expected, never could have asked for. Ninja Sex Party has absolutely taken off since Dan's airing. Ross' animation, Suzy's store and their popularity has skyrocketed, as well as all of their tight schedules...

Arin went on in his musings about his friends, about his boyfriend, about his life, and he almost didn't notice Dan's bright smile right in front of him. _Almost_.

"Arin," he said, with such a warm sincerity that made Arin's heart melt right then and there. "I love you. My _god_ do I love you." He held Arin's face in his hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Arin's muffled response of "mmf-" before being cut off by Dan's lips made the older man chuckle, holding his lover tighter and angling his head in such a way that caused their lips to fit together in the most wonderful way possible.

They let the kiss linger as they moved against each other's lips softly. Arin wrapped his fingers around several parts of Dan's straight hair and tugged, the force causing the other man to part from his lips to release a groan. Dan's eyes shut and eyebrows upturned in stimulation - just how Arin _liked it._

After a few more minutes of slow kissing, they eventually backed away from each other. Dan didn't realize how hungry he was until he felt an empty aching in his stomach. He placed a hand over his gut, breathing deeply to calm his growling body. "Oof," Dan mumbled. Arin smiled in response.

Arin pulled Dan's chair out for him and then sat down in his own, picking up his spoon. Their stew was the perfect temperature, not too cold, but not hot enough to burn. It was nice.

They ate in relative silence for most of dinner, resorting to chaste nods and hums to answer each other.

After Dan finished only seconds after Arin, he leaned back in his chair and exhaled. The stew had been more filling than he expected, but it hit him in just the right spot. It tasted _amazing_.

Arin noticed that his boyfriend had a grin plastered onto his face, the same appreciative, pensive smile that he wears after him and Arin make love. Um... So... Why at the dinner table?

This made Arin wonder what was up, but decided not to call him out. Instead, Arin walked to the kitchen with their empty bowls and dirty spoons and placed them in the sink. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a small cake - enough to serve 5 people, tops. There was no writing on the cake, but it was pretty eloquently decorated and there were small icing-hearts piped randomly around its surface. It was an adorable little cake, and the icing looked exquisite. Dan made an "mmmmm..." noise as the dessert was brought into his view.

"Okay, now what's _this_ for?"

"Congratulations on Under The Covers," the younger said with a nonchalant smile.

"Arin," Dan said gratefully, "I almost feel like I owe you something at this point."

"I owe _you_ something, if anything," the younger responded.

"What?" Dan had no idea what Arin was talking about. The younger man was the one who gave _everything_ to Dan. Arin shared with them him his career, his happiness, his motivation, his secrets, and most importantly... His unrequited love. What could _Arin_ possibly owe _him?_

"What are you talking about?" Dan prompted again. From across the adorned table, Arin looked at him thoughtfully. He admired the entirety of Dan's being just by looking into his eyes, which now put Dan on edge.

Arin eventually spoke up, "Do you have any idea how happy you make me, Dan?"

Dan considered this for a moment before responding. "No, but if it's anything close to how happy you make _me_ , it might be more relatable."

That sounded like a challenge, but Arin wasn't about to back down. "No, no, Dan. You make me _way_ happier."

Dan threw his hands up as if he just gave Arin the offer of a lifetime, "No, I insist. You take that back. You saved me from myself, I owe you my _existence_ by now."

Arin sighed with cartoonish frustration. "Dan, I love you, but shut up. You make me happier."

"You make me happiest," Dan snapped back with a triumphant grin.

"You make me happier-est."

"That's not even a _word!"_

_"So?"_

The boys broke into laughter, making Dan unsure of how to proceed. Their joke had gone on long enough, they both knew that, but they seemed eager to keep it up. Their quips to each other began following the rhythm of the age-old jokes that were rarely cracked anymore. They weren't meant to be funny. Now, the two were just trying to out-do each other.

"I love you so much," Dan began, "that I would walk straight into the ocean with you." Despite his crippling fear of the water, which made his body tingle just thinking about, he knew that he would do it for Arin. _With_ Arin.

Speaking of whom, it was Arin's turn."I love you so much, I would pet the seahorses we might meet in the ocean." Arin made a grossed-out face at this thought.

As he talked, he was lighting candles on the cake. It wasn't actually necessary, as it wasn't anyone's birthday or anything, but Dan wasn't asking questions. Instead, he was making statements.

"I love you so much, that I would..." He trailed off. He totally had nothing to say! "That I would..." Well. _If it's a battle he wants, it's a battle he'll get,_ he thought. Go big or go home. "I love you so much, that I'd give up my musical career for you."

Arin gave him a look, but other than that, wasn't really fazed. "I'd give up drawing for you."

"You already gave up animation, but I'd give up Game Grumps for you."

"Why?" Arin asked, "we do that show _together_ , genius."

"You make me happy enough to be able to live without it," Dan admitted. It wasn't like Dan leaving was happening any time soon, but speculating life's possibilities seemed to be tonight's theme. Arin looked at him like he understood how Dan felt, and then pushed the cake towards his boyfriend on the table. Arin came to stand beside him, holding a dull butter knife to cut the cake with and his phone loosely in his hand. A soft hum came from Dan, and he looked down at the cake in front of him, small flames casting heat and light upon his skin.

"Here's to..." Dan began. He wasn't quite sure how to finish his brief toast. Beside him, a hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed, followed by Arin's soft voice.

"Everything."

Dan smiled, sighing to catch his breath, then inhaled deeply to blow the candles out. After a strong exhalation through parted lips, the glowing flames of the colourful candles petered out into wisps of smoke. Dan smiled and he folded his hands under his chin, looking at Arin with a slight shake of the head.

"You make me so happy..." Dan stuttered, falling back into the joke's rhythm, "that I can't even begin to find words to describe it."

Arin looked down at him with a genuine expression of gratitude before raising the knife to slice through the cake. However, the metal made a hard _clunk_ as it hit the underside of the table, falling through Arin's fingers and tumbling on the floor.

"Whoops," Arin muttered. When Dan nearly moved to retrieve the knife for him, Arin crouched down to stop him and reached under Dan's chair to grab it himself. Even though that was something that he had to do, his heart pounded as he looked up at Dan, wrapping his hand around the soft surface of a small box.

As they made eye contact, Dan noticed that, suddenly, no signs of joking around was even _remotely_ present on Arin's face as he spoke.

"You make me _so_ happy," Arin whispered, "that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He brought his hand up, revealing a small, velvet-lined black box sitting in the centre of his palm. Dan supposed that dropping the knife wasn't an accident after all. Arin, with his other hand, flipped the top open, revealing a glamorously sparkling diamond set in gold, which was swirled in an interesting pattern that danced as the ring caught the light differently. Dan's wide-eyed stare flickered between Arin and the ring, covering his mouth again with his open hands. His eyes gradually turned red as they burned with the salt of his tears, threatening to fall even while he refused to blink.

Dan wordlessly turned back to the table and rested his elbows on it, letting out weeping sobs that stung Arin's heart a little, regardless of whether they were out of happiness or not. Dan's entire face was covered by the expanse of his hands and from what Arin could see, his boyfriend's eyes were screwed shut tightly. Tears were flowing down a tensed face, and Arin's panic was climbing.

Dan hasn't said anything in a long time. _Too_ long. He was becoming nervous. Had Arin moved too quickly? They've never talked about _marriage_ before... They've been together for a long time, though. Long enough for Arin to know that he was sure about this decision. Far over two solid years of history between them, interacting every single day. Arin supposed that he really could only speak for himself when he said that he truly has loved and cherished every single moment that he spent with the other man.

Was that about to fall apart?

Arin lowered the ring box and placed a shaking hand on Dan's thigh. "D-Dan?" He asked quietly, with serious concern coating his words, "are you alright?"

Dan turned back to him and removed his hands from his face. He looked like a disaster and nodded his head, his straightened hair swishing back and forth slightly. Then he shook his head no. "I'm fine, I'm just... Well I'm _not_ fine, I'm actually freaking out, but..." He paused to let out a breaking sob and attempted to draw in a shaky breath, "like I deserve _you."_

Arin sighed out a nervous chuckle "What... Does that mean?"

Dan, despite his jumbled emotions and temporary instability, was going to attempt to explain his feelings in a few short sentences.

"Arin, I..."

Or, not.

"Fuck, I..."

_Get it together, Avidan!_

"You're..." He stuttered. Nice. One word. "You're everything I've ever wanted... Everything I've ever _needed_ , and far more, Arin," Dan spoke clearly, "yes, _yes,_ of course I'll fuckin' marry you."

Arin's entire body relaxed noticeably, making Dan feel pretty guilty for causing him to panic. But it didn't matter now, none of that mattered.

As Dan turned back towards Arin, the two of them were shaking with anticipation and emotion as Arin pulled Dan's hand closer to himself. With an ecstatic smile he slid the beautiful diamond ring onto Dan's finger, which caused Dan to flex his hand and raise it up to the light. The diamond glinted in the setting sun and the shiny gold provided new contrast between his old silver rings and his hands.

Arin admired Dan as he moved around in the light, trying to find every possible angle to reflect it off of his new ring. Arin didn't really know what to say. So, before his mind could say no, he spoke the first words that came to his mind.

"Do you... Like them?"

The first words, which albeit were _stupid_.

Dan stopped in his movements and stared back at Arin, holding the ringed finger in his other hand. Dan then placed the duplicate of the ring onto Arin's waiting finger, and the two closed their hands together for a brief moment. Dan released his grip in favour of grabbing Arin's wrists, hauling them both to a stand.

Dan stared far too deep into Arin's soft, brown eyes before placing his hands on his boyfriend's - no, his _fiancé's_  shoulders and shoving him backwards with little force.

Arin, in his shocked stumble, smacked back-first into a wall, which caused the picture frames to rattle and glasses and vases to rock, but with no damage caused. Before Arin could question him, Dan was on his body. Lips and teeth attacked a soft neck and hands found themselves wound around Arin's waist. Pulling their bodies as close as they could possibly be with clothes on.

In Dan's fervent passion, his hair was getting caught between himself and Arin's body, which later proved to be hard to get away from. Dan ran his fingers through it, but it felt gross and greasy now that it had lasted all day long. Dan made a face to himself after the sensation of pinpricks of pain when his hair got caught and was tugged. While he normally would enjoy it, he was too grossed out with himself to bask in the pleasure.

He didn't want to let it on to Arin though, so instead he pulled back away after a few more well-placed bites.

He moved to Arin's lips for a deep, pleasing kiss, sliding his fingers up and down Arin's back while Arin pressed his warm hands to Dan's face.

They finally pulled apart from each other's lips, but Dan rested his forehead against Arin's as he spoke softly.

"Of _course_ I like the rings, Arin," Dan finally responded, "I fucking _love_ them."

Arin let out an audible sigh of relief and smiled. "Good."

Dan flashed toothy grin at Arin before his mind tracked back to his hair. He didn't _mean_ to stop paying attention to his lover, but it was hard when he could feel loose strands escaping their hold of its normally frizzy nature. He shook the hair back into place with gentle snaps of his head, and Arin looked at him with a quizzical look.

"You okay?" Arin said with amusement in his voice. Dan blinked a few times to regain equilibrium and balance, then he giggled at the thought of how ridiculous he must have looked.

"Yeah man, it's my fucking hair," Dan explained, "I hate having it straightened for this long."

"Why?"

"I dunno. It feels heavier, like... Like all the mass isn't spread out over the expanse of the Jew-fro anymore," he finished with a snicker. Arin was laughing even before he finished speaking, like he knew where he was going to take the joke. Knowing Arin, he probably did. Dan eventually turned away from Arin in favour of looking out the window, where the gentle blanket of night was being laid down over the earth as the sun waved the day's final goodbye.

They were silent for a short time before Arin picked up where he supposed Dan had left off.

"So... A shower, then?" Arin asked patiently. Dan was _about_ to respond with a simple _yeah, I guess_ up until he made eye contact with the younger man. Arin had his mouth closed in a tight smirk and his eyebrows were slightly raised, eyelids lidded lazily to complete the suggestive expression. _Oh_.

_"Arin,"_ Dan chastised, hiding his smile by looking back out the window, away from the other man. It wasn't like Dan was actually upset with the brunet for talking like that, but... Dan wasn't sure if he had the energy for... _that_.

However, his tired muscles paid him no mind after a warm body pressed against him from the back, strong arms wrapping around his waist, smooth lips and the tickle of a beard brushing the back of his neck.

"Yes, Dan?" Arin murmured, causing the singer to let out a literal moan of pleasure... In response to a _voice_.

Arin smiled to himself, but Dan could hear the grin through his voice. A warm hand brushed over Dan's abdomen and danced along the waistline of his jeans, making him bite the inside of his cheek to retain what little self control he had in his position.

Arin then turned his fiancé around in his arms and tugged him down for a short kiss, then he laced their fingers together and started guiding Dan upstairs. Despite Dan's earlier excuses, he wasn't saying anything now, so Arin wasn't stopping. In fact, Dan seemed to be as willing and as eager as Arin was, at this point.

 

\----

 

Hot water pounded against the floor of the shower, steam curling up in an inviting manner, like a finger willing them closer. Arin and Dan had since lost their clothes in a frenzy of passion, pressing heated kisses to exposed skin and letting curious hands explore the familiar curves of each other's bodies.

They stepped into the shower, separating from each other for just a fraction of a second before Dan was in Arin's arms once more. Their fervour had begun to melt away into something more comfortable, something more like what they knew they really wanted. Physical attention was very high on that list in terms of importance, and the two of them were more than willing to comply to the other's needs.

Even in his passion, Arin still remembered the reason that they were here. He looked at the beautiful man in front of him; all gangly limbs, hair and dick jokes, but fuck it if Arin didn't love him more than anything in the world. A handful of minutes prior, that same man was complaining about his gross hair. Arin could confirm that sometimes, yes, Dan's hair _was_ gross. It's been more than one occasion where Arin has told him to go wash it, because it was so dry and smelled... Well, not great, to say the least. Dan's Judaism-infused hair often forbade him from washing it at often as Arin would.

Right now, however, Arin was not going to take no for an answer. Which was alright, because Dan didn't seem like he was going to decline it anyways. Dan was facing Arin, looking down at him with a content smile but watching his movements. Arin reached behind Dan, and the wet sound of shampoo being squeezed out of its bottle made Dan's heart beat faster with happy anticipation. Oh, how Dan hoped that that shampoo was for him...

As if Arin read his mind, the younger man reached up and let the bubbly substance run off of his hand and onto Dan's head. Surprisingly skillful fingers worked their way past the knots in Dan's hair, and Dan could feel the shampoo being lathered to life against his scalp.

Besides, It always feels exponentially better when someone else does something normally so mundane for you. You don't know what to expect, the surprises they might pull on you. It was relaxing and simultaneously exciting.

Speaking of exciting, Dan's core was burning up, and it wasn't because of the hot water pelting his back as faced Arin. Every so often, Arin's fingers would grip the ends of Dan's hair and would pull, causing a tingling sensation to bloom from his scalp and travel down his spine. Dan's eyes slipped shut, his last sight being Arin's smiling face, beaded with drops of glistening water and the more profound outline of wet hair.

The sensations seemed to heighten while Dan's eyes were closed, he couldn't see where Arin's arms were moving, the expressions he was making. This was more fun, in his opinion.

He felt a gentle hand press against his chin and push upwards, causing Dan to tilt his head backwards into the stream of water. The sound of water penetrating bubbles seemed to resonate much louder for him than he thought it would for Arin, making it seem like his world was blocked out from him for a moment.

The pressurized water acted in replacement of Arin's hands - it wasn't _as_ good, but it was definitely a massage. Dan stood there, eyes closed in bliss, waiting and feeling as bubbles covered the expanse of his back and ran down the backs of his legs.

Dan was completely at ease... That was, until he felt a hot, wet hand wrap around his half-hardened dick and squeezed slightly, causing him to gasp and throw his gaze between his legs.

Arin had one arm resting on Dan's shoulder, the other pumping up and down slightly, the dick in his large hand throbbing wonderfully with every slight movement the younger man made.

Dan let out a series of groans and swears and he could feel his knees beginning to shake with the overpowering sensation of arousal. Arin could sense this by the way Dan kept shifting his weight, and he decided that he'd have to deal with _Dan "Not-So-Much-Of-A-Shower-Jacker" Avidan_ in his own special way.

That way, of course, was to tease the man mercilessly.

The way Arin has Dan wrapped around his finger makes Arin not want to stop, but he knew that if he were to allow his plan to unfold, the pulling away of his hand from a stiff cock was, sadly, necessary. Dan's whimper of disapproval was almost too much for Arin to handle, so without much of a second thought, the younger man shut the shower valves off with the flick of his wrists the room became silent.

There was nothing making noise except for the excess water running down the drain, creating a resonant sort of echo that gave Dan time to think about what just happened. And what was _going to_ happen.

Arin held his hands with a surprising tenderness, considering the events that had taken place seconds before, which caused Dan to wonder what the other was up to. To answer his inquiry, Arin pulled gently on their interlocked hands to lead Dan out of the shower behind him. Arin walked backwards, still facing Dan, staring straight up at him with a sweet smile. Dan's heart was fluttering as he took an extra step towards Arin to connect their lips in a loving kiss, bending Arin backwards a little bit. After another one of their kissing sessions was brought to an end, Arin pressed Dan against the side of the bed and urged him to lay down.

A compliant and willing Dan did just that, leaning against the headboard of the bed, opening his legs just a bit for Arin. Their skin was glistening in the soft light of the bedroom, not bothering to dry off after the shower. As a result, Arin sliding his hands up Dan's thighs as he approached him proved to be much easier, the water acting as a sort of lubricant.

Arin was settled on his stomach between Dan's parted legs, his arms resting over top of them. Even as they made genuinely loving eye contact, Arin had his fingers running up and down Dan's cock, which made the singer's body flex in response to the stimulation. Dan broke their heated gaze in favour of watching Arin's hand movements, but in his peripherals he clearly saw the younger man's mouth pull into a grin.

"Cocky bastard," Dan mumbled, though it wasn't meant to be anything but encouragement for the one laying between his legs.

Arin squeezed his hand around the base, causing Dan to raise his voice slightly, giving into the pleasure with a gasp.

_"Arin,"_ he whispered.

"Yes, Dan?" Came Arin's low response, whose rumbling voice only managed to turn Dan on even more.

_"I need you."_

This was all the encouragement Arin needed to kick himself into motion. He started by sinking his wet lips onto the tip of Dan's slightly dripping cock. Dan had let his mouth fall open as he went deeper into Arin's, swearing when he felt his sensitive tip rub against the roof of Arin's mouth.

The feeling of Dan pushing along the top tickled, but at the same time was undeniably hot, causing Arin to moan. Deep vibrations shook Dan to the core and he unexpectedly bucked his hips, slamming into the back of Arin's throat.

Unfazed but surprised, Arin backed up and removed his lips from Dan with a lewd pop. Dan could see the redness in his eyes, which shone a bit more in the light due to welling tears.

"Sorry, baby bear," whispered Dan. He placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, stroking the skin there softly. Arin shook his head dismissively.

"I think I liked that more than you did, honestly," Arin said, unabashedly, but Dan could tell just by his 'nonchalant' expression that he wasn't totally used to admitting his kinks to Dan yet, even despite their three-plus-years of knowing each other. It wasn't like Dan was cruel enough to use them _against_ him or anything...

"Do you want me to _prove_ that I liked it more, big cat?" Dan asked. In fact, maybe he _was_ cruel enough to use it against him. Oh well.

Arin went wide-eyed and his lips were slightly parted with shock. He was breathing shallowly, embarrassed, but he nodded slowly and blinked before lowering his mouth over Dan's cock once more. Dan had to force himself to think that he wasn't hurting Arin by doing this - as he held on to blond-streaked brunet locks and thrust his hips up towards Arin. Arin responded with a hot, strangled growl through his filled mouth and pushed down even further, his nose ticked by the hairs of Dan's happy trail.

Above him, Dan was an absolute mess. Arin hadn't even really begun yet. The tight, beautiful, wet heat he sheathed himself into felt _amazing_ around the throbbing length of his cock, the way Arin's throat closed around him and contracted in waves as the younger man swallowed... Dan was losing his mind. Shaky hips settled back down on the surface of the bed and then shot back up into Arin's mouth, proving to be an effective way to get a moan out of both of them on the spot. Arin's closed eyes caused him to focus on the heavenly sounds Dan was making, corresponding with the painful twists of his fingers in Arin's silky hair.

Dan's hands eventually made their roundabout way to Arin's shoulders, scratching at the skin there when Arin seemed to treat the man just right - moaning while Arin had him deep inside, sending delicious vibrations through Dan's cock. Smacking Dan's ass harder every time his hips came off of the bed. Pushing down to meet the base of his cock as Dan thrust up. Everything he could do to press all of Dan's buttons, to get him to feel the most amazing he possibly could.

While Arin _was_ taking great pride in breaking Dan down, his own dick was left needy and untouched. Arin's own hands were pinned to Dan's body with no chance of letting go, so the younger man bucked his hips slightly against the bed to relish in some sort of friction. He knew it wouldn't ever be enough, but he was prepared for this. Treating Dan like a king meant that he would have to sacrifice his own pleasure if it meant he could get Dan off better.

Unless, of course, there was a better way to do it.

Arin's sweet, wet mouth pulled off of Dan, purposefully making dark eye contact with the singer to underline his point.

Dan _knew_ Arin wanted something from him, it was the same look they gave each other whenever they hadn't seen the other in a while, or after one of them made an especially sexual comment on the show. If years of knowledge and predictability did him any good, he would be able to pinpoint Arin's desires with deadly accuracy.

Arin wanted _him_ , and that fact alone almost made Dan lose himself.

While the thoughts whirring through his mind turned him into a blushing mess, Arin was already taking Dan by the hips to pull him closer. Looking down, Dan noticed that Arin had already covered his dick in lube, the substance slightly warm and slippery where Arin's hand was pressed to Dan's skin.

Arin was knelt in front of Dan's aligning himself with the older man's entrance and subconsciously stroking Dan's hips with his thumb. Dan's legs were open and resting on top of Arin's thighs, their bodies close enough that with every movement, their hips would graze together and a spark of pleasure flew between them. Arin pushed the tip of his lubed cock against Dan's ass and ran his hands gently up and down his smooth, slender sides.

The two of them made intense eye contact once more before Arin bent down over Dan's lanky body and mumbled _very_ close to his lips.

"You ready, Dan?" Arin nearly whispered.

Dan couldn't respond with anything but a hot moan of " _Yes_."

Without being properly stretched beforehand, the initial feeling of Arin entering him stung just enough for him to make a noise. Arin seemed to understand, however, and leaned his head next to his fiancé's ear to murmur words of encouragement that rocked Dan to the core.

"You're doing so good, baby," Arin growled, "just a bit more to go."

"Ari-i-i-n..." Dan started, but his words were left lingering on his lips as the man in question bottomed-out inside of him. Arin paused, allowing Dan to get used to the feeling that he's known for the past two years of their relationship. Moments passed, and then Dan finally, gently rocked his hips up, causing Arin to gasp beside his ear.

Taking it as his usual signal to start moving, Arin began to pull out enough for Dan to feel it. And oh _boy_ did he _feel it_. Dan moaned high and loud as he felt Arin's tip slowly drag along his prostate, already lighting a trail of hot passion inside of Dan's body. Arin latched his teeth onto the soft shell of Dan's ear as the singer's walls squeezed while he squirmed around the length of his cock. As Arin was only adding to Dan's pleasure, one trembling hand came to tangle in straight brown locks while his body burned up in the most pleasing heat.

Arin slowly pushed his hips flush with Dan's, causing him to bump up against Dan's prostate again. Dan was slowly deteriorating. Sometimes he couldn't believe Arin could make him feel this way, and that his body reacted to the other's presence in the most amazing ways.

He locked his legs around Arin's waist and squeezed gently, pushing Arin deeper inside with the new, opened angle.

Arin was rolling his hips slightly, repeating this action rather than thrusting. Every time his hips moved to their peak, the leaking tip of his cock would run tantalizingly gently along Dan's prostate and cause them both to moan in perfect unison. Now that Arin knew exactly how to play with Dan, he thought he would add a new variable into the mix. _Filthily_ talking to the writhing man beneath him.

"Fuck, Dan..." He groaned. Dan let out a muffled hum of pleasure before shifting his hips slightly to let Arin in deeper. Arin pushed back inside as Dan wished, pressing their bodies together as he gently - albeit hotly - glided in and out of Dan.

Hot breath mixed together in a cloud of moaning and swearing, Dan tossing his arms up around Arin's shoulders to pull him down. Arin, in his fervent lust, had not been expecting such a sudden movement and he lost his careful balance above the other man. Arin landed with his forearms beside each of Dan's shoulders, but Dan didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

The singer pressed his sweet lips to Arin's as the younger man resumed the deep rolling of his hips, buried to the hilt inside Dan.

"Shit, Dan, you're so fucking _hot_ ," Arin hissed. To prove his point, he thrusted with slightly more force right into Dan's prostate, making the older man claw Arin's shoulders and arch his back.

"Arin, oh my _god_ ," Dan mumbled with a very slight smile. If Arin was going to talk to him like that, Dan was going to play along.

"I've been waiting for you all- _fuck_ \- all damn day, you know that?" Arin admitted.

Dan clenched his hold around Arin's hips with his legs and bucked up to meet his hips. "Waiting all day to fuck me nice and slow, baby?" Dan's voice was dangerously sexy even when Arin was plowing deep into him. Arin purely _moaned_ at the words his lover let spill from his lips.

_"Dan..."_ Arin warned.

"Yes, Arin?" Dan responded with a sly grin.

"Fucking Christ, how did I end up with someone as incredible as you," Arin mused mostly to himself, but as he finished his sentence he thrust just right into Dan. Whatever snarky remark Dan was going to respond with was cut short by the singer's shout of Arin's name so loud, he was sure the neighbours could hear them loud and clear.

"Fuck, Arin, just like that, hit me, babe," Dan's dirty mouth was running off and driving Arin wild, who had no choice but to comply to Dan's wishes. Arin slammed into him just as he did before, and Dan did not disappoint when he shouted his praise through the quiet house once more.

"Dan," Arin groaned as he pushing inside once more, "you just fuckin' _take_ me, oh my god, you're so fucking amazing."

"Fuck, _Arin_ ," Dan couldn't keep himself together much longer. He was dangerously close and Arin was excruciatingly hot, and with three hard, deep thrusts of his hips, Arin had Dan coming all over them both with deep rumbling moans ripping from Dan's throat. Milking out Dan's orgasm was Arin, who buried himself inside Dan; right against his prostate as the singer's walls contracted and writhed around his length became too much to handle. With one more gentle buck he released deep inside of Dan, and Dan was sighing with a hot " _fuck_ " in response to the warm substance moving inside him.

They were both still for a moment, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed, panting and hot against the other.

Time passed quietly before Dan continued their movements. Craning his neck slightly, he pressed a kiss to Arin's parted lips with impossible patience. Arin responded with a gentle hum of appreciation, but it was laced with exhaustion. Too lazy to pull away, they weren't even kissing anymore. Just smiling genuinely against the other's lips, letting out puffs of air that resembled laughter.

Arin finally raised his head to look at the man under him. Dan's damp hair was splayed out under his head, several strands sticking to the sides of his neck, or bangs hanging loosely down his forehead. His eyes were gentle and passionate, his lips pressed together in a smile, as if he was trying not to show off his perfect teeth. Arin pressed kisses to each of Dan's cheeks and the other man responded with the cute giggle Arin's grown to _adore_. But when Dan didn't stop his laughter, Arin couldn't help but join him.

"Wh-what?" Arin chuckled.

Dan shook his head and after a few more moments, he settled down. "I dunno," he responded, "you're always so cute after sex."

"Sex?" Arin denied with a gentle shake of his head. "This wasn't sex."

Dan was sent back into a fit of giggling before he could form his lips to speak. "Oh? Then what was it?"

Arin, still deep inside Dan's relaxed hole, pressed gently against Dan as he spoke. "This was possibly _the_ hottest love-making session anyone's ever had."

The returning pressure against Dan's prostate cut his laughter off completely with a sharp gasp, to which Arin responded with his _own_ quiet chuckle.

Dan nudged Arin's shoulder with playful demand. "You get out of me," he warned.

"Do you _really_ want that?" Arin asked as he shifted his hips once more. Dan's moan was reduced to a whimper as Arin moved.

"No."

"I knew it."

Dan hated how Arin could push his buttons like that. They made a powerful combination in bed, and now the rest of the world knew that as well.

Dan felt Arin's hands come up under his back to pull him up, and the younger man flipped them over onto Arin's back on the bed. Still connected, Dan landed hard on Arin's cock, responding with a devilish moan and a quiet "Oh my god, you meant to do that!"

"Maybe I didn't," Arin shrugged. Then he smiled nice and pretty up to Dan. "Maybe I did."

Dan shook his head with a smile before shifting the conversation. "My god, Arin," he said. "That was probably the hottest evening of my life."

"You're damn right it was," Arin confirmed.

"I'm serious, man!" However seriously you can say that while laughing, Dan didn't know.

"Oh, and _I'm_ not?" Arin responded with mock disappointment.

"Are you?"

"It _was_ hot as fuck," Arin whispered.

Dan smiled, "Yeah."

They stayed silent, Dan shifting slightly to lay down on top of Arin. With immense regret and an unwelcome emptiness, Dan pulled off of Arin's softened cock to straighten his legs out. With a shiver, he could feel Arin's still-warm cum leaking out of him, which made him wiggle his hips at the sensation.

Arin wrapped his strong arms around Dan's back, softly stroking his lover's smooth skin in a calming, soothing manner that didn't go unappreciated. Gentle sighs escaped Dan's resting body and the two slipped into an easy rhythm of touching each other in all the places they knew they could. A long silence washed over the two and Dan was very close to drifting into unconsciousness when suddenly, with his head on Arin's chest, his heart started beating faster and Arin let out a soft gasp.

"Oh, _shit_ ," he mumbled.

Dan was in a slight state of panic as he lifted his body to look at Arin face-to-face. "What's wrong?" He said quickly.

Arin relaxed again and sighed as he realized that he wasn't moving at all any time soon. "I forgot to put the food away."

Dan rolled his eyes and gave Arin a look, clearly complimenting the words that followed. "Are you fucking joking me, man? All that panic, and for what?" Dan laughed.

"Um, my delicious fuckin' food, maybe?" Arin quipped, "Do you have any idea how long I spent making that?"

Dan just shrugged. "No."

"Well neither do I! But it was a long-ass time!"

They broke into a series of giggles and Dan pulled the rustled blanket out from under him and Arin to lay it over their cooling bodies. The moisture from their wet bodies had seeped into the blanket since they hadn't bothered to dry off after their shower, and that now proved to be a bad idea. The blanket was strangely warm and damp and kind of musty, but it was better than nothing, they figured. They shared a few more slow, tired kisses before a wash of sleep coloured them both with exhaustion. Arin yawned and reflexively tightened his hold on Dan, who yawned in response. Dan almost didn't want to leave his conscious presence this time around, but he knew he would before he would realize it. _"Husband,"_ Dan mused. That was such a crazy thought, but one of which he had to admit has crossed his mind more than once before.

Arin patted Dan's back. "Fiancé," he gently corrected. He felt Dan shrug underneath him. "You'll be my husband in the fall."

Dan just laughed before he realized what that meant. _Arin's made marriage arrangements?_ He stilled completely, his eyes shooting open in wonder and surprise.

_"What?"_

Arin copied Dan's earlier movements and responded with nothing but a shrug, a sly smile, and adding his own twist by pressing a knowing kiss to Dan's shock-parted lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd super appreciate it if you guys left comments/kudos/bookmarks after reading this! It really helps me out!  
> \----  
> Follow [my tumblr](http://buttelf.tumblr.com/) for more video games, Game Grumps, art, and shipping!


End file.
